<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bound To Obey and Serve by janeyseymour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582738">Bound To Obey and Serve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeyseymour/pseuds/janeyseymour'>janeyseymour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeyseymour/pseuds/janeyseymour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Seymour had grown so much since first being reincarnated. That didn't stop her from spiraling once in a while. After all, her motto was "Bound to obey and serve".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bound To Obey and Serve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimkenNumget/gifts">ChimkenNumget</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello loves! I am back again, with a new fic, based off of a beautiful headcanon from @chimkennumget: <br/>Okay okay hear me out</p><p>What if Jane thinks the other queens are only obligated or forced to like her? Cause of their past, they work together, and they somehow live together<br/>What if she thinks Aragon only likes her cause she was her lady in waiting in their past life, and that she probably pities her<br/>What if she thinks Anne’s protective of her cause of Kat. Or because she’s younger. What if she thinks Anne still actually hates her and the second queen is just hiding it<br/>What if she thinks Cleves only acknowledges her cause she’s her girlfriend’s cousin<br/>What if she thinks Kat only likes her cause they’re closer in age<br/>What if Parr only talks to her cause shes her sister in law<br/>Oh something else, and all of you can thank @thenicestnonbinary for this hahah<br/>Jane starts acting more and more subservient as time goes on because of this belief until she eventually reverts back to court mannerisms and actions.<br/>Like newly reincarnated behavior.<br/>Jane thinks that’s what everyone expects, the meek mild mannered Jane, so she tries to be less and less outspoken and essentially destroys all the progress she made in the modern day<br/>Imagine Jane just being all quiet again, would spiral at the slightest of mistakes, and just hides herself in her room unless she’s needed<br/>That would be fun hahaha</p><p>Also big thanks to @broadwayqueer for all the help with proofreading and such! <br/>I hope you all enjoy, and have a lovely day as always!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Since being reincarnated, the queens had found their groupings. Of course, all of the queens were close; it was just that some queens were closer to each other than others. Catherine and Catherine were usually together. Anne, Katherine, and Anna typically stuck with one another. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Then there was Jane Seymour</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She fell somewhere… Jane Seymour fell somewhere in between the two groups, easily being able to fit herself into whatever either group was doing. While this is usually a good thing for someone, Jane couldn’t help but wonder why she wasn’t able to clearly fit herself in either grouping, instead feeling like an outsider to either clique when she was around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since being brought back to life, Jane Seymour has done wonders in self-growth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No more was she the meek and mild mannered woman that she was in the past. No, now she was quite outspoken and was happy to speak out when she felt necessary. Well, until today at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catherine and Catherine were sitting in the kitchen sipping at their coffees when Jane awoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning ladies. I’m sorry I wasn’t up early enough to make  coffee for you two this morning,” She yawned and pulled her robe closer to her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it’s alright Jane. Cathy and I were just discussing what we were going to do today. I think the two of us are going to head to the museum a few cities over and spend the day there,” Aragon explained. “Of course, you’re more than welcome to join us if you would like,” she added on quickly as an afterthought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cathy’s face flitted to a face of almost disappointment before slapping a smile onto her face, but Jane was quick to catch it. “Yeah, if you want to come, you could.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you for the offer but uhm,” Jane racked her brain for an excuse. “I think I have to do some things around the house .” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow Jane, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself</span>
  <em>
    <span>. Lame excuse.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Catherine slightly drew it out. “Well, if you change your mind-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Jane offered through a tight-lipped smile. “But I wouldn’t want to impose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane, you’re my sister in-law. If you want to, you can,” Cathy spoke, although sounding a bit annoyed. Jane took the hint. The sixth queen clearly wanted time with her godmother- alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just do my thing around the house. Don’t worry about me. Thank you though.” She poured herself a cup of tea, never really one for coffee, and made her way into the living room. About an hour had passed before she saw off the two Catherines and gave them a small wave goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun, loves! Let me know when you get there!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, she heard a loud eruption of giggles coming from the backyard. Curious as to what was going on, she hoisted herself off the couch and made her way outside. What she was met with shouldn’t have surprised her. The chaotic three were filming a Tiktok with about twelve cans of alcoholic beverages involved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear, what have I walked into?” Jane made her appearance known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane! Jane! Anne and Anna and I are filming that tiktok where you put a drink on the basketball and drop it and try to catch it! You should try it with us!” Katherine exclaimed quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Jane, you should join us,” Anne replied sarcastically . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Anna looked over. “Hey Seymour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys do know it’s,” she looked down at her watch “-ten in the morning? Maybe a bit too early to be drinking?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on Janey! You’re young! Let loose a little!” Katherine grinned at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kat, if she doesn’t want to, she doesn’t have to. Let her keep the stick up her butt. Doesn’t mean we can’t have fun,” Anne shrugged, trying to drag Kat away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane had a feeling the only one who would be happy to have her join them this time was Katherine. Anne had streaks of wanting her to join them, exclaiming “come on Jane! You’re one of the youngest queens! Let loose!” and other moments  of “Jane’s too uptight for this. We don’t need her to ruin our fun.” Today was definitely a day where Anne did not want to be bothered by the third queen’s presence. Anna mostly just agreed with whatever Katherine said, indifferent to Jane’s presence within the chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane, it doesn’t really matter what you do. You can do whatever you want, and it’ll be cool. But, I think Kat would like it if you stuck around.” Cleves took another swig from one of the cans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, uh, I have to do some things around the house anyway,” she lied through her teeth. “I’ll just be on my way.” She shot Katherine an apologetic smile before turning on her heel and heading back into the house. She missed the smug grin Anne shot her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the housework had been completed earlier in the week, which left Jane with not much to do except gather the various dishes in the sink and load them into the dishwasher. She looked out the window to see the three queens laughing as Katherine frantically attempted to catch the can. How she longed to join them, but seeing as Anne couldn’t be bothered with her today, she settled for curling up  on the couch in the family room with a book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde got quite lost in her book, and before she knew it, her book was being ripped  out of her hands by a very impatient Anne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Give me my book back!” The silver queen went to grab her book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane, it’s 5:30! Why haven’t you started making dinner yet? I’m starving you know,” the second queen huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jane didn’t respond, only attempting to get her book back, Anne held it above her head. “Start dinner!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Newsflash Anne! I’m not the only one in this house who is capable of cooking! If you’re so damn hungry, make your own food!” Jane snapped, grabbing Anne’s arm and her book before heading to her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s her deal?” Anne mumbled as she made her way into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I’ll go check on her I guess,” Katherine muttered and headed in the direction Jane went. She knocked on the door and waited for a response. Jane opened the door slightly, only peeking out. She’d rather not get chewed out by Anne again. When she saw it was Katherine, she opened it a little wider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kat! What can I do for you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just checking that you’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A switch flipped inside of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bound to obey and serve.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine love. Don’t worry about me. I better be on my way to apologize to Anne and make dinner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to though. You were right in what you said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, regardless of what I said, I was quite rude. Any requests for dinner?” Kat shook her head. “Alright well, then let’s go so I can figure it out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh look who decided to come back to the kitchen. Gonna make us dinner like you should’ve done an hour ago?” Anne snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anne, I came down to apologize for my reaction earlier. I’m sorry, and I’m going to make dinner now.” She silently made her way to the various cookbooks, opened one and set upon finding the ingredients for dinner. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bound to obey and serve.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>About an hour later, the other two queens returned to the house, fully expecting dinner to be on the table waiting for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No dinner yet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Anne started, already annoyed by the lack of food in her stomach. “J-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane just lost track of time. It’s going to be ready in like 5 minutes. Lay off a little Anne,” Kat interrupted before shooting her cousin a glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what Kat said,” Anna tagged on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh alright. We’re gonna head up to my room for a bit then. Let us know when it’s done?” Cathy looked hopeful. Katherine nodded and watched as the other two Catherine’s made their way up the steps. She set out to set the table, like she did most nights, before seeing that someone had already done it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who set the table?” Katherine questioned, clearly confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. Just figured it would take it off of you,” Jane mumbled as she took the casserole out of the oven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to call for the others?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want,” Jane shrugged. “If not, I can do it too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The family found their usual seats, Jane at one head of the table with Katherine and Anne on either side of her, and Catherine of Aragon at the other head with Cathy and Anna next to her. The family set out eating as per usual, and the first and sixth queen rambled on about the things they had seen at the museum. Usually, Jane would offer affirmations that she was listening, but tonight the third queen ate only a few bites before pushing the remaining food around on her plate silently. Keeping her eyes trained on her plate, she set her fork down and began to pick up her plate to take the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane? Isn’t that my job?” Catherine questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Jane didn’t know what to say. “I just figured you were probably tired from the museum, so I would do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this mean you’ll do my laundry too?” Cathy had sensed something was wrong with the blonde the entire dinner. It wasn’t like Jane to not talk during supper. Cathy was testing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Just put it outside my door, and I’ll have it done for you by tomorrow.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bound to obey and serve.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weeks had passed, and Jane Seymour had only continued to revert back to the meek and mild-mannered woman she once was. Sure, the third queen had her moments of reverting back to times of when they had first been reincarnated, only this time was worse. And this time, the others had taken notice of it. Katherine had noticed Jane spent much more time in the house, always tidying up, even when there was no mess. Both Catherine’s had acknowledged that their fellow queen was never late to begin dinner again, and she often could be found cleaning up after too. Anna hadn’t really gotten in the blonde’s way, but she knew too that Jane was reverting back to her old ways. Anne didn’t seem to mind that Jane was picking up her slack around the house, but that didn’t mean she didn’t notice it. Unless she was tidying up or making dinner, the blonde was in the house, and she was most likely secluded in her room, silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the queens noticed the change in their friend and sister, they also knew that sometimes Jane needed to have these moments before she would realize she was being rather silly and go back to being the more outspoken Jane they had come to know and love. So, they let her be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One night, long after the show was over and the other queens had left, Jane found herself sitting in the dressing room alone. A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts; she thought she was the only one still in the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane?” The stage manager Marta asked. “What are you still doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know,” she shrugged. “Just thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, why don’t you go think at home? We’ve all gotta be back here bright and early for the b-roll shoot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re right.” She bit her lip as she realized the queens had only brought one car to the theatre that night, and Catherine had taken the van with the rest of the queens home already. She began to gather her stuff and walk out. “Have a good night,” she tossed over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you just wait a sec, we can walk out together? That way, I know you get to the car safely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh uhm, there’s no need.” Jane prayed her answer would suffice, but it didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense. Just let me grab my things, and we’ll be off.” Jane weighed her options: she could run out of the theater and into the night, or have the stage manager pity her when they would go out to an empty parking lot and offer her a ride home. Logically, she knew she should just accept the ride that Marta was bound to offer, but her thoughts and worries of being a burden to the other woman outweighed the logic. So, she dropped anything that wasn’t of importance to her and ran into the dark streets. Oh, if only she had thought about the outcome she would be faced with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stage manager rounded the corner where she had left the silver queen, only to find all of her belongings aside from her wallet and phone splayed out on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane?” She tried, but there was no response. The woman was already a few blocks down the street. “Oh for Christ’s sake.” She dropped her belongings, aside from her wallet, phone, and keys, and made her way to the car, dialing a number she almost knew by heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catherine of Aragon speaking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lina, it’s just Marta. Jane hasn’t made her way home, has she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I thought she was still at the theatre?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was up until a few minutes ago. I told her I would walk her to her car, but when I came back with my things she had already left. Dropped all her things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We only brought one car to the theater. She told me she would figure out getting back home. The poor thing. I’ll gather the others, and we’ll start looking for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry for roping you guys into this. You must all be tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our tiredness doesn’t matter if we don’t have our Janey home safe,” Catherine affirmed before rounding up the rest of the queens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Jane had slowed down slightly before stopping in a park. Everything was quiet, and it wasn’t a terribly cold night. She settled down on a bench, pulled her wallet and phone closer to her and laid down. Logically, she knew that sleeping on a bench was silly when she knew she could call Aragon to pick her up, but she didn’t want to be a burden, and she certainly didn’t want the eldest queen’s pitiful looks. She could call any of the other queens too, but the only ones who might bother to come and get her are Katherine, who will inevitably bring a grouchy Anne Boleyn with her and Anna, who really doesn’t know how to interact with Jane unless they’re in group scenarios, and maybe Cathy, who she thinks only acknowledges her because in her past life the two were sister in-laws. The woman had begun to drift to sleep when she heard a frantic call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane Seymour! What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?” Marta yelled as she ran closer to the woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” the woman broke into tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Jane, I didn’t mean to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. It’s my fault. I’m sorry. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re speaking nonsense. The other queens are worried you haven’t returned home yet. Come on, I’ll give you a lift.” Marta began to pull the queen to a sitting position, but the blonde was not having it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marta!” She spoke firmly. “I said to just leave me here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seymour, you know I can’t do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be a bother to the other queens tonight. I’ll head back in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what this is about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why you’ve been so quiet lately? Don’t think we haven’t noticed,” The stage manager pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t want to go home, then come home with me. I’m not leaving you out here tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” the blonde weighed her options. She could fight it, or she could just give in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bound to obey and serve.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two walked in silence back to the stage manager’s car, the only noise being Marta texting away furiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I found her. The poor woman didn’t want to be a burden to you guys. She’s staying with me for the night. -M</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please convince her to come home. -Cath</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I could barely convince her not to stay out on the streets tonight. I’ll have her home tomorrow morning. -M</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two made their way into the small apartment, Jane awkwardly standing by the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I can go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense. I know we aren’t exceptionally close, but I like to think of you as a friend Jane. Friends don't let other friends sleep in parks when they have a perfectly good home to offer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, okay. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no need to apologize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is though?” the blonde questioned. She had, in fact, crashed this poor woman’s home because she was too stubborn to voice her need for a ride home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane, you haven’t been this way since you guys were reincarnated. What’s with the sudden change?” Marta took a seat on her sofa and gestured to the seat next to her. Jane weighed her options. She could refuse the offer and stand, but that would come off as rude, and heaven forbid she be rude to someone who so kindly welcomed her into her home at such short notice. Or, she could sit like she was told. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bound to obey and serve. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sat, not quite sure what to say. She didn’t know what caused her to spiral this time; usually, it was a pinpointed event. Marta only continued to look at her patiently, waiting for her to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The river of tears opened as Jane used her voice for the first time in weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catherine only cares about me because I was her lady in waiting, and she pities me. Anne cares about me some days and tells me I’m young and to let loose, and other days she couldn’t be bothered with me. Anna only agrees with whatever Kat says. Is it that she feels she has to like me because those two are so close? Katherine seems to like me only because we’re close in age, even though I tend to act like the mum of the group. And Cathy, does Cathy only talk to me because we were in-laws?” The stage manager’s heart broke at the concerns Jane had just expressed to her. How could the glue of their found family really believe she didn’t belong? She began to speak, but the queen only continued. “Everybody has found their group, and I for the life of me cannot figure out where I’m supposed to be. Maybe I just shouldn’t have ever been brought back. Afterall, all I was just bound to obey and serve. I wasn’t anything special, and I’m not anything special in this life either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry. Oh God, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry,” the blonde sputtered out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to apologize for. I’m sorry you feel that way, but I hope you know it isn’t true, any of what you just said.” Was this comforting? She wasn’t used to having to comfort anybody, especially the one who was always comforting everybody else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the silver queen’s river of tears dried for the night, a small frown on her face taking place as she drifted to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The third queen entered the house rather meekly the next morning, being greeted with pitiful looks from the other queens. After the six queens had talked, one thing was determined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No more was Jane Seymour bound to obey and serve. She had a voice. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>